Because He Loved Her
by xSilentSecretsx
Summary: Jason Todd and Artemis Crock broke up early that week. Artemis hated it, but so did Jason. JasonxArtemis


She was bitter. Actually she was bitter to the point everyone around her were irritated. Artemis didn't care how they felt about her emotions. She had every right to feel that way towards Jason fucking Todd. He was an asshole. He was a dick. He was bitch, cunt, and every variation of all the curse words. Yet she still loved him. He broke her heart but hers still belonged to him. It wasn't fair.

He payed her no mind. He didn't even try to avoid her only ignore her. She hated it. They broke up a week prior and it hurt. There had to be some other girl in his life. Someone who wasn't as fucked up as her. Someone with a normal family and a normal life with normal problems.

Just the thought of him loving somebody else tore her apart. The thought of him loving somebody who seemed perfect compared to her broke her.

Nobody wanted Artemis. Nobody wanted to love someone who couldn't control their own emotions. Who couldn't stop showing their insecurities. Who couldn't stop worrying about turning out like the rest of her family. She had way too much baggage. Her problems mixed with Jason's was a recipe for disaster.

Artemis sighed before slipping out of the heroes get together at the Titans Tower. She needed some air, maybe some booze and sex. Sex sounded really good at the moment. Artemis left the tower without uttering a word and headed to the closest bar. She made sure to start her night off with Vodka. She needed more than a buzz.

Why the hell was Jason even at the tower? That wasn't his scene. He hated most heroes and he hated parties, so it made no sense to her.

She took a shot.

Why did he show up looking so good? He always looked good, but damn…

Another shot.

She didn't need him. She had herself. Crocks only needed themselves.

And another shot.

She missed him. She loved him, but he left her. He didn't offer and explanation and she didn't want one. It wouldn't make it hurt any less.

And she cried.

It hurt so much to be without him. He understood her. He was her sun, she needed him. She couldn't think straight. Everyone was so happy around her, but she lost the love of her life. Nobody thought they would last and they were right. They'd been together for seven months before he left. Without a word. Without emotion. He let her go and she didn't know what to do.

So she cried some more.

People around her gave her weird looks, but she didn't acknowledge them. They pitied her. Hell! She pitied herself. She was so pathetic. She relied too much on Jason to keep her sane. She needed a break. She needed to be alone.

Who was she? Who was she without Jason because she couldn't remember. She was closed off emotionally after her breakup with Wally two years ago. Would she do the same again? Jason had managed to open her feelings up again. There was no point in her being so open any more.

Maybe it was time for her to go solo?

That wasn't such a bad idea. Solo would mean no one to bother her. No one to annoy her. No one to open her heart to. She'd be alone.

"Artemis." A familiar voice called for her. She looked up and saw the man she was trying to loath. Jason. She decided not to grace him with a response. "You need to go to your hotel. You're drunk."

"You need to fuck off. You're an ass." She bit back.

"Come on Artemis I'm taking you back to the hotel." He payed for her tab then gently grabbed her wrist. She didn't fight him. They both entered his car silently. The drive was silent as well. He walked her stumbling form into her room. Where he got her room key she didn't know, but also didn't doubt that Dick had something to do with it.

"You can leave now." She told him. He closed the door and fixed her a glass of water. She accepted it and gulped it down quickly. He still didn't leave.

"We should talk." Jason walked over to the couch.

"I don't want to." Artemis settled for leaning on the counter top.

"We need too."

"Then talk." She pressed.

"You've been drinking every day this week." He stated rather carefully.

"Oh look you kept tabs." She rolled her eyes. "Look Jason you left. Now just leave me alone okay?"

"You're being self-destructive."

"Oh like you're not? Jason you _kill_ people that has to weigh on your mental state somehow. And how I deal with shit is my business not yours!" She took a breath. "You left me. You have no right to be concerned-" Now she was crying,"-about me! Honestly you talk about being self-destructive, well loving you had to be the most destructive thing that I've done!" Cries turned into sobs.

Jason got up and made his way towards his crying ex. She didn't move. He grabbed her chin gently and kissed her. She didn't move. His other hand stroked gentle patterns onto her cheek. She still didn't move. His lips left hers and he whispered, "Do you regret us?"

It was a simple question, yet it registered as something complex in Artemis's mind. "No." She answered.

"I love you." He pecked her forehead.

"Then why did you leave?" She sounded so vulnerable.

"Because I love you."

"That's dumb."

"I know." He chuckled, "I didn't want you to be targeted because of your connection to me."

"You didn't ignore everyone else." She pointed out.

"I don't care about everyone else."

"I can take care of myself."

"If I can prevent you getting taken away from me then I will." He responded.

"I would have left in the morning without looking back."

"But I stopped you."

"Because realize you were being an idiot?"

"Yeah something like that." He smoothed her hair as their playful banter continued.

Maybe he needed her as much as she needed him? They were both idiotically in love with each other. They were possessed by each other. They were controlled by their love for one another. They both spent their night proving how much they had missed each other. How they much they loved each other.


End file.
